1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a unified speech and audio coding (USAC) audio signal encoding/decoding apparatus and method for digital radio services, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for determining a coding method for an audio signal and encoding or decoding the audio signal based on the determined coding method.
2. Description of Related Art
Unified speech and audio coding (USAC) is audio codec technology for which standardization was completed in a moving picture experts group (MPEG) in 2012. The USAC obtains improved performance in a speech or audio signal, compared to existing technology, for example, high-efficiency advanced audio coding version 2 (HE-AAC v2) and extended adaptive multi-rate wideband (AMR-WB+), and is highly applicable as next-generation codec technology.
There was a digital audio broadcasting (DAB) transmission method for digital radio services. Also, an upgraded DAB (DAB+) transmission method that was subsequently introduced may improve audio codec technology that was used for DAB and provide higher-quality digital radio services. Provided herein is a bitstream structure and a framing method that are needed for application of recent USAC audio codec technology to the DAB+, and that may improve a digital radio service in the future.